Play Date
by Heartless.Hannah
Summary: OS. Fluff. Edward suele llamar a Bella para que vaya a su casa, pero cuando ella llega Edward ni siquiera le presta atencion, una de las tardes en las que Bella va a su casa y Edward vuelve a hacerle lo mismo, las cosas dan un giro inesperado para Edward y ella. Song by Melanie Martinez. BxE TODOS HUMANOS


**Los personajes no me pertenecen en lo absoluto, son propiedad de Santa Meyer y su biblia _Crepusculo_ , yo solo me adjudico la historia.**

/.T./

 _You call me on the telephone, you feel so far away._

 _You tell me to come over, there's some games you want to play._

El timbre del telefono resonó en la habitacion de Bella, llenando sus oidos con el irritante y estrepitoso sonido.

Bella gimió de frustracion y rodo en su gran cama de sabanas rosas pastel y cabecero blanco, para continuar durmiendo; pero el telefono no paro de sonar, aclamando la atencion de la pequeña chica castaña.

Bella abrió sus enormes ojos de color del cafe chocolate y suspiró mientras alargaba un pequeño brazo para alcanzar el bendito celular y se tapó los ojos con el brazo para que el raudo sol que se colaba por la ventana no le diera directo en la cara, dejando solo una pequeña rendijita para poder ver el indentificador de llamadas.

 _Llamada entrante de Edward_

La chica suspiró, presionó el boton verde y pronto su voz favorita en el mundo, resonó al otro lado del telefono.

-¿Bella?- La suave voz de Edward la llamó y Bella cerró los ojos para apreciarla como se lo merecia.

-Hola, Edward- Susurró Bella, con la voz pastosa por el sueño y el chico pudo mantener a raya el suspiro de alivio que casi salio de sus labios, es que el no podia evitar sentirse así con ella despues de que ayer Bella saliera al borde de la histeria por la gran puerta de su casa, alegando que ella no sabia por que la llamaba si despues la estaba ignorando.

Y habia una simple razon, la amaba. La necesitaba. A cada minuto del dia. Con él.

Pero la indiferencia eran el arma de tortura con la que el trabajaba.

Bella lo amaba, pero el no lo sabia.

Edward la amaba, pero ella no lo sabia.

Edward y Bella eran amigos desde los 10 años de edad, se conocian de toda la vida.

Se amaban de toda la vida.

Edward no pudo evitar caer a sus pies a los quince años de Bella, y Bella tambien cayó a esa edad por él.

Bella, antes de que lo descubriera, se sentia confundida y sus hormonas estaban totalmente revolucionadas. ¿Por que veia a Edward Cullen de una manera diferente a la que lo hacia con los otros chicos? ¿Por que sentia que su mundo se paraba cuando sus pozos chocolate se topaban con las lagunas verdes de Edward, o cuando el la abrazaba en un acto amistoso?

Edward, por su parte, salia con chicas pero no se sentia lleno, no se sentia bien.

Y no podia evitar pensar en cuando estaba con Bella, y el se dio cuenta de que de sentia feliz. Dichoso.

Pero Bella no salia con chicos, es más , los esquivaba. Ella no podia pensar en nadie más que su hermoso y adorado cobrizo.

Nadie se comparaba a él.

Muchos chicos quisieron hablarle, incluso intentar algo con ella, pero la chica se negaba, aclarando que,o, estaba ocupada o no se encontraba bien.

Pero fue una vez, que alguien se le acerco con verdaderas intenciones, lo que hizo a Edward darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando con el.

Mike Newton.

Ese niñato mal nacido fue el que osó acercarse a su Bella.

Si, su Bella.

No pudo evitar enfurecerse cuando vio a Bella reir por alguna idiotez que el chiquillo habia dicho.

Ella era tan hermosa cuando se reia, aunque para él era hermosa siempre.

Cuando estaba enojada, o triste.

Feliz.

Confundida.

Concentrada.

Ruborizada.

En todos los aspectos de la vida, ella para él era preciosa.

Era adorable, con esa pequeña nariz, y casi imperceptibles pecas que adornaban sus casi permanentemente ruborizadas mejillas. Con esos hermosos, expresivos y enormes ojos chocolate que lo miraban siempre, como esperando algo de él. Parecia una niña pequeña.

El se volvia loco.

Ella lo volvia loco.

Ella lo habia enamorado.

Todo cayó en su lugar cuando el se dio cuenta de eso.

Pero, él no sabia si ella sentia lo mismo.

No queria arruinar su hermosa amistad, no podria soportarlo.

Entonces fue cuando decidio poner esa fachada de indiferencia que tan loca la volvia a ella.

-¿Edward?- la suave voz de Bella lo devolvio al presente.

-Oh, lo siento, me distraje mirando la ventana- _Mentiroso_ , pensó él, _te iras al infierno por mentirle al amor de tu vida._

Bella suspiró.

-Oh- masculló, un poco descolocada por la repentina llamada -¿Que sucede?.

-Oh, Bueno... esto- Edward balbuceó -Me preguntaba si querias venir.

Bella queria decir que no, de verdad lo queria. No queria volver a recojer los pedacitos de dignidad que quedaban rotos en el suelo, despues de que Edward la ignorara toda la maldita tarde. No queria llorar, no queria sufrir.

Ella lo amaba tanto, pero él no a ella. Y eso le dolia.

Bella suspiró.

-Esta bien- murmuró y Edward no pudo evitar sonreir como idiota ante tal respuesta.

 _I'm walking to your house, nobody's home_

 _Just me and you, and you and me alone._

 _We're just playing_

Bella caminando por las desiertas calles de Forks, un domingo a las 10 de la mañana se golpeo mentalmente cuando llego por fin a la puerta de la casa de Edward.

Era vistosa, hermosa, luminosa y fresca.

Bella se sonrojó al recordar que ayer habia salido casi pegando portazos y alzando un poco la voz porque Edward la habia vuelto a ignorar.

No se escuchaba ningun ruido solo las aguas de un rio cercano correr en su propia corriente.

Nadie estaba en la casa.

Era demasiado extraño, Alice siempre estaba deambulando por ahi con su novio Jasper y Esme siempre estaba leyendo en la sala o en su despacho.

Emmet y su novia Rosalie, siempre eran ruidosos, en cualquier contexto.

Carlisle siempre estaba en el trabajo, por eso no le extraño su ausencia.

Solamente estaban ellos dos.

Ella y él.

Él y ella.

Solos.

 _We're just playing hide and seek_

 _It's getting hard to breathe under the sheets with you._

 _I don't want to play no games_

 _I'm tired of always chasing, chasing after you_

A Bella ya se le hacia muy dificil poder respirar tranquila mientras pensaba en Edward, y mas dificil era teniendolo cerca, a unos metros o centimetros.

Bella se golpeo mentalmente por que sabia que habia hecho mal en ir alli. Edward la ignoraria todo el tiempo por estar hablando con sus amigos y amigas en ese maldito celular.

Y por amigas, se refiere a Tanya, Victoria, Lauren, Jessica, entre otras.

Pero esas cuatro zorras, eran las que siempre estaban pululando a su alrededor, con sus faldas cortas y escotes exagerados.

Bella torcio el gesto en una expresion de asco. Pero pronto su semblante se entristeció al pensar en la belleza de las dos chicas.

Victoria tenia una melena del rojo mas vivo que hubiese visto en su vida, un cuerpo de infarto y unos penetrantes ojos azules que hacian caer rendido a sus pies a cualquiera.

Tanya, tenia el cabello rubio fresa y unas esmeraldas vivas, aunque era egocentrica y todo giraba alrededor de ella, era bonita y todos querian follarla.

Lauren era rubia oscura, pero con los ojos del color de la miel, y, aunque un poco menos hermosa que las dos anteriores, era muy bonita.

Y Jessica, era rubia platinada y con ojos azul electrico. Tambien era muy hermosa, pero lo que tenia de hermosa lo tenia de hueca.

Ellas nada tenian que ver con Bella que, en vez de faldas y escotes, preferia jeans y sueteres mas grande que ella misma, y gracias a su torpeza no usaba tacones, y sus converse eran lo mejor que tenia. Pero eso le gustaba a Edward, que podia apreciar la belleza de lo simple en la ropa de Isabella. Ella tenia una belleza inocente y adorable, que lo hacian querer llenarle el rostro de besos y estrecharla en sus brazos mientras le susurraba en el oido lo hermosa que era y cuanto la amaba.

A Edward le daban lo mismo esa cuatro zorras, el queria a Isabella y siempre seria asi, nada lo cambiaria.

Bella aunque deseaba estar ahi con todas sus fuerzas, no queria seguir jugando el juego de la indiferencia de Edward.

Queria abrazarlo, o golpearlo.

O mejor, llenarle la cara de besos, y golpearlo

Y tambien decirle que lo amaba, y golpearlo.

Bella ya estaba harta de siempre tener que pasar por lo mismo, estaba cansada de esperarlo.

Cansada de amarlo y, segun ella, no ser correspondida.

 _I don't give a fuck about you anyways_

 _Whoever said I gave a shit 'bout you?_

 _You never share your toys or communicate_

 _I guess I'm just a play date to you._

 _"Se que soy horriblemente simple, pero no es razon para tratarme de esa forma"_ , pensó la chica, y decidio que se lo diria _"Solo soy una diversion para él"_

Si Edward se seguia comportando como un pendejo y un idiota que la ignoraba todo el tiempo,mandaria todo a la mierda y ella no volveria, que el se las arreglase para cuando estuviese aburrido. Le importaba una mierda.

" _Total ya tiene mil zorras a su alrededor, no le costaria nada conseguir un entretenimiento"_ , Bella suspiró ," _Celosa de mierda" ,_ se reprochó.

Pero era curioso, porque Edward y Bella no hacian nada inapropiado para no aburrirse, como hacen la mayoria de los adolescentes. Ella nunca habia hecho nada de ese tipo, era casta y pura.

Pero Edward sí lo habia hecho, y sabia que Bella no; y por un lado le gustaba, pero por otro no.

Porque alguien podria llegar a la vida de ella y ser la persona que le haga el amor.

Porque el con Bella -si algun dia lo hicieran- no follaria, él haria el amor.

Con un suspiro, presionó el boton del timbre de la casa y despues de unos segundos, Edward le abrio la puerta con una sonrisa y Bella olvido todas sus penas y preocupaciones.

 _"¿Como es que tiene este control conmigo?",_ se cuestionó ella mientras alzaba una mano para saludar a Edward.

-Hola- susurró timida.

-Hola, Bella- Él se adelantó un paso y la abrazó, Bella suspiró casi imperceptiblemente y Edward sintió el alivio de tenerla en sus brazos -Siento lo de ayer, de verdad.

-No pasa nada- susurró Bella contra el pecho de él.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó él y Bella alzo la cabeza para mirarlo desde su baja altura.

-De verdad- dijo Bella con un suspiro -Fue mi culpa, no deberia haberme ido de esa manera.

-No te preocupes- beso el tope de la cabeza de Bella y se separó de su abrazo -Pasa- le hizo un gesto con la mano y ella entró.

-No hay nadie ¿no?- Bella miro a Edward con sus enormes ojos chocolate.

Edward pensó que esa era la imagen mas hermosa que habia visto en su maldita vida.

Bella parecia una niña. Tenia cara de niña, la altura de una niña, todo.

Pero a él le fascinaba.

-No- Edward carraspeó nervioso, mientras alejaba esos pensamientos hacia Bella.

-Oh- Bella siguio caminando y se sentó en el gran y precioso sillon verde musgo de Esme, que habia en la sala.

Bella admiro toda la sala que ya tanto conocia. El verde de los arboles se veia nitido por los vidrios que estaban en lugar que las paredes, y le daba un toque magico junto al aire que olia a pino y eucalipto.

Bella inhalo ese delicioso aroma y se relajó.

-Veamos una pelicula- propusó, y se acurrucó en el sillon.

Edward se sentó en el otro extremo del sillon.

-Seguro- asintió y puso el album de peliculas frente a Bella para que escogiese, luego sacó su telefono y empezó a teclear a la velocidad del rayo, implementando sus torturas de indiferencia con Bella.

Bella rodó los ojos, y supo que debia salir de alli, pero, ¿Queria de verdad hacerlo?

Ella pusó la pelicula, la primera que encontró, y la mas triste, para que hubiera una excusa para las lagrimas de rabia que derramaria. Se acurrucó en una esquina, enfurruñada, con las piernas pegadas al pecho, y el pelo creando una barrera entre Edward y ella.

Y de esta manera, soltó pequeñas lagrimas pero en silencio, ni un sonido, ni un sollozo.

Edward ni siquiera se dio cuenta, estaba intentando ignorarla.

La pelicula iba en la mitad cuando Bella cayó en un sueño profundo, de tanto llorar en silencio.

Edward se dio cuenta de esto, y con una sonrisa de idiota enamorado se acercó a ella.

Bella tenia el sueño pesado, pesadisimo. Y Edward aprovecho este hecho, para acariciarle el cabello, y retirarselo de la cara; ademas de acariciarle tambien la nariz, los parpados cerrados, las mejillas sonrosadas, y los labios, Oh. Dios. esos labios, eran su perdicion.

Aunque eran desiguales, el superior estaba en desbalance con el inferior, eran perfectamente rosados y suaves al tacto.

Le besó los parpados, la nariz y las mejillas, que todavia tenian los bestigiod de las amargas lagrimas de ella. Miró los labios de ella, los queria besar con adoracion y todo el amor que sentía por ella.

Pero no, no podia, ella no lo amaba como él a ella.

La levantó entre sus fuertes brazos, y la cargó hasta su habitacion, no fue necesario llamar a la casa de Bella, sus padres estaban de viaje y la casa en completa soledad

 _Wake up in your bedroom and there's nothing left to say._

 _When I try to talk you're always playing board games._

 _I wish I had monopoly over your mind._

 _I wish I didn't care all the time._

Bella se desperó, grogi y confusa. No sabia donde estaba... hasta que enfocó la vista y pudo reconocer a la perfeccion la masculina habitacion de Edward.

Se sentó despacio en la cama y miró por el vidrio gigante de la habitacion del cobrizo -que, al igual que la sala, estaba reemplazando la pared de cemento que habia antes-, sonrió cuando vio el hermoso paisaje nevado, inmaculadamente blanco y el verde de los pinos apenas se veia entre capas y capas de nieve.

Pero la realidad le cayó como un cubo de agua helada. ¿Como habia llegado ahi? ¿Edward la habia traido? ¿Ya era de mañana? ¿Cuando se habia quedado dormida?

Suspirando, se volvió a recostar sobre la comoda cama de Edward y se giro entre las sabanas, hasta quedar con la carita enterrada en la almohada del otro lado de la cama, Bella inhalo el olor a locion para despues de afeitar, canela, vainilla y madera de la mullida superficie.

Bella suspiró de dicha.

Amaba ese aroma, era exquisito y delicioso, era de Edward.

Bella escuchó carcajadas provenientes del baño y aventuro su mirada hasta la puerta, que estaba entreabierta dejando salir una viga de luz amarilla por el minusculo requicio, que terminaba la mitad en el piso y la otra mitad en la pared.

La chica castaña se levantó de la cama y envolvió su pequeño cuerpecito con el grueso y suave edredon, al tiempo que llevaba consigo una almohada entre los brazos para defenderse si algo malo estaba pasando.

Las carcajadas cesarón y Bella se asustó.

Bella se acerco caminando con sigilo, sin hacer ruidos y de puntillas, y cuando llegó a la puerta, deseó no haberlo hecho.

Edward estaba en el baño, con su telefono y con una gran sonrisa en la cara cuando contesto una llamada.

Bella rodó los ojos y no pudo evitar que la situacion fuera ya un cliché en su vida.

- _Eddie-_ canturreo Jessica, con su estridente voz - _Vendras a verme ¿no?_ \- Bella rodó los ojos y Jessica hizo un puchero, que Edward no pudo ver pero si pudo imaginarlo, y le parecio horroroso.

Edward se lo pensó un poco antes de responder. Realmente no queria hacerlo, no sabia en que momento habia contestado la llamada de Jessica, siendo que se habia metido en el baño de su habitacion porque sus amigos estaban hablandole por su telefono y no queria despertar a Bella con el ruido.

Edward decidió que si iria, pero solamente para sacarse la excitacion que Bella le provoca, aunque esta fuera indirectamente.

-Si- Edward respondio, el corazon de Bella se partió y Jessica festejó -En media hora estoy alli.

Edward apretó la tecla de colgar del telefono celular y apago la luz antes de abrir la puerta para salir del cuarto de baño, para ponerse la chaqueta y darle ese "rapidito" a Jessica para despues volver a casa, para estar con Bella; pero cuando salió de la pequeña habitacion deseó no haberlo hecho, al encontrarse a su hermosa castaña con sus enormes ojos cafe anegados en amargas lagrimas, envuelta en la enorme cobija y con la mano en la boca, intentando controlar los sollozos que salian de sus rosados labios.

-Bella- susurró Edward, y le dolió en el alma ver el precioso rostro de Bella casi magullado en una mueca de dolor.

Ella no pudo decir nada.

A Bella le dolia el corazon, aunque sabia que no deberia tener ese tipo de reaccion, para ella era demasiado obvio que no la quisiese. En ese momento deseó poder saber que pasaba por la mente de él, ¿Por que le infringia esa tortura? ¿Por que la buscaba y luego la desechaba? ¿Por que la odiaba? o, mejor dicho ¿tanto la odiaba?

Pero mas que querer saber que pasaba con él, ella queria y anhelaba que no le importara tanto.

Que no le importase su indiferencia.

Que no le importase si se acostaba con 5 o 6 chicas.

Que no le importase que no la quisiese como ella le queria a él.

 _We're just playing hide and seek._

 _It's getting hard to breathe under the sheets with you._

 _I don't want to play no games._

 _I'm tired of always chasing, chasing after you._

Bella hizo lo primero que se le paso por la mente.

Se secó las manos de un manotazo, soltó la cobija, la dejo caer al piso y salió corriendo de alli.

No miro hacia atras, lloró en silencio y salio de la casa.

Edward iba por detras de ella.

No entendia esa reaccion, ella no lo queria, no debia importarle.

Cuando Bella salió de la casa, Edward quiso reir por la comica escena que se plantaba frente a sus verdes ojos.

Bella estaba peleando con la nieve, que le llegaba a las rodillas, y recordó que no tenia zapatos.

Luego, recordo que la situacion no era nada bonita, y ya no quiso reir.

-Bella, ¡no!- gritó desde la puerta viendo como ella luchaba por salir -Te enfermaras, cariño. No lo hagas- le reprochó.

Bella volteo solo la cabeza.

-No me digas cariño- gruño en un grito que resono en todo el solitario y nevado bosque -¡Vete con tu puta!- grito de nuevo y siguio caminando, mientras refunfuñaba _maldita hueca_ por debajo de su aliento.

-Bella, vuelve.

-¡No!- le sacó el dedo grosero y Edward rió -No lo hare.

En ese momento, Bella perdio el control de sus piernas y cayó de bruces en la nieve, congelandose mas de lo que ya estaba.

Edward fue a su rescate, y la tomó en brazos mientras ella se revolvia en ellos.

-¡Dejame, Edward!- vociferó, aunque realmente no queria que lo hiciese.

-Sabes que no lo voy a hacer- fue lo unico que dijo Edward, mientras caminaba hacia la gran casa. Bella cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho, frunciendo el ceño y haciendo un pucherito, que a Edward le parecio de los mas tierno -Pareces un gatito enfurruñado- rió.

-¡Callate, Cullen!- le pegó en el hombro.

Llegaron a la casa y en cuanto Edward puso a Bella en el suelo, ella quiso volver a escapar.

-¡Bella, no!- la agarro por la cintura devolviendola al lugar de origen.

Bella ya estaba cansada, cansada de intentar dejar de quererlo.

-Dejame- susurro cansinamente, con los ojos vidriosos de lagrimas.

Edward se preocupó.

-Bella, ¿Que sucede?- inquirio y Bella no contestó.

Edward suspiró y la tomo de los brazos, haciendola que lo mirase a los ojos.

-Dime- exigió.

Bella sintió que el calor subia a sus mejilla a toneladas. Edward estaba demasiado cerca y comenzó a hiperventirlar.

-Vete con ella- le dijo en voz baja sin separar la mirada de la de él, intentando ser valiente al sostenersela.

 _I don't give a fuck about you anyways._

 _Whoever said I gave a shit 'bout you?._

 _You never share your toys or communicate._

 _I guess I'm just a play date to you._

-¿Que de..?- empezó pero Bella no lo dejó terminar.

-¡Yo te amo Edward!- gritó y Edward quedó en _shock_ -¡Lo dije! ¡Ya!, se que no me correspondes, lo se; ve con ella, ¡Deberia importarme una mierda! ¡Es mas! ¡Me importa un carajo!, ¿Quien te crees? ¡ve y hazle lo que nunca me harias a mi!.

Respiró profundamente y continuó.

-Se que solo estoy presente para tí cuando estas aburrido, y tiene sentido ¿sabes?- suspiró- Ella es mucho mas hermosa que yo, es rubia y yo soy castaña, ella tiene los ojos azules y yo cafes ¡Soy insignificante! ¡insignificante!

Edward seguia en paralisis, pero escuchaba sus palabras con atencion.

¿Como podia ella decir que era insignificante? o ¿una diversion? o ¿que nunca le haria que?

 _Ring around the rosy_

 _I never know, I never know what you need_

 _Ring around the rosy, I want to give you, want to give you_

 _What you need_

-Nunca se lo que quieres, ni lo que necesitas- reclamó- ¿por que me llamas si me vas a ignorar? ¿por que me odias tanto?- las lagrimas empezaron a correr libres por sus mejillas -Quiero dartelo todo, porque te amo, Edward, Te-amo ¿Por que no puedes entenderlo?

-¿Ya has terminado?- preguntó Edward y la castaña asintió -Bien, ¿Por que sacas conclusiones apresuradas?, nada de lo que has dicho es cierto- levantó la mano que no envolvia la cintura de Isabella -No eres insignificante, ni una diversion, yo no te haria lo que le haria a Jessica- enumeró.

Y era verdad, Edward nunca descargaria su excitacion con Bella, ni la follaria, él le haria el amor.

Bella lo interpretó de otra manera y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y sintió la bilis subir por su garganta a la mencion de esa perra-roba-amores-platonicos.

 _I don't give a fuck about you anyways_

 _Whoever said I gave a shit 'bout you?_

 _You never share your toys or communicate_

 _I guess I'm just a play date to you_

 _You know I give a fuck about you everyday_

 _Guess it's time that I tell you the truth_

 _If I share my toys, will you let me stay?_

 _Don't want to leave this play date with you_

-¡Me importa una mierda! ¡Tu y tus putas! ¡ Puedes irte al demonio, Cullen!- exclamó sin respirar ni una sola vez, intentó escapar de la carcel que formaban los brazos del cobrizo pero no pudo, y eso la enfureció más -¿Quien te crees que eres! ¡Imbecil!- empezó a pegar con sus puñitos el pecho de Edward.

Edward la tomó por las muñecas, desde su altura se veia hermosa e indefensa. Ella era mucho mas bajita que él, y a él eso le encantaba.

-¡¿Por que?! ¡¿Por que Edward?! ¡¿Por que no me amas?!- levantó su carita llena de lagrimas hacia Edward con un puchero -Ni yo me creo que no me importas, lo haces, demasiado- una lagrima cayó por su mejilla derecha.

-Bella- Edward intentó interrumpirla, pero no pudo.

-Lo se, yo te amo, pero tu no a mi, y lo entien...- Bella no pudo terminar, porque los labios de Edward se dirigieron a los de ella, dulces y pausados, robandole su primero beso.

Se separaron por la falta de oxigeno y Edward sonrio al ver a Bella con los labios hinchados y la mejillas sonrojadas.

-Bella- la llamo y ella abrio los ojos -Callate y dejame hablar a mi ahora, ¿si?- Bella asintió -Bien.

Tomó un respiró y continuo.

-Mi Bella- le acaricio la mejilla y el corazon de Bella dio un vuelco -¿Quien te dijo todas esas mentiras?- se agachó hasta que quedó a su altura y le tomó el rostro entre sus grandes manos.

-Yo... lo deducí- Bella arrastró las palabras, confundida -No te preocupes por mi, Edward; no importa si no me correspondes, yo lo entenderé pero, por favor... no dejemos nuestras amistad.

-Lo siento, Bella- no dejó de rodear su rostro y acariciar sus mejillas -No podremos continuarla- le sonrió torcidamente.

La castaña empezó a sollozar y las lagrimas corrian libres por sobre los dedos de Edward, el cobrizo se arrepintió al instante de la broma.

-No, no llores, mi amor- dijo y le beso las mejillas, la nariz, los parpados y se bebió las saladas lagrimas -Yo tambien te amo, no soporto verte llorar, mi hermosa Bella; nunca digas que eres insignificante, nunca digas que no eres nada para mi- le dio un tierno beso en los labios de ella, que estaba tensa y no podia creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-¿Que...?- Dijo, pero Edward no la dejó terminar.

-Te amo, te amo, cielo mio- le llenó toda la cara de besos mariposa -Eres todo para mi, ya no llores más- Bella sonrió -Claro que no te haria lo que a Jessica- la sonrisa de Bella se esfumó -Yo te haria el amor- susurró mientras la pegaba a su pecho y ella pasaba los delgados bracitos por la cintura del cobrizo.

Bella levantó la cabeza.

-Te amo, te amo muchisimo, pero nunca te lo dije porque eras tan indiferente conmigo, y pensé que tu no me querias como yo a tí- le confesó.

-Era asi porque yo tambien pensaba que no me correspondias, no queria perderte, mi amor- le susurro y Bella torció el gesto.

-Dijiste que ya no podriamos ser amigos- Bella lo miró con ojos suplicantes.

-No- negó sonriendo -Di que si, nena- susurró contra sus labios.

-¿A que?- Bella sonrió, mientras dejaba pequeños besos sobre la mejilla de el, justo a la altura de su boca.

-Se mi novia- Soltó el cobrizo, y Bella se heló contra su mejilla.

Se separó un poco para mirarle a los ojos.

-¿Hablas en serio?- le interrogó y el afirmo sonriendo -¡Si! ¡Claro que quiero!- aceptó y saltó, aferrandose a la cintura de él con las piernas y al cuello con sus brazos.

Edward rió encantado y hundió la cabeza en el lago castaño que los cabellos de su reciente novia.

-Te amo, nene- levantó la cabeza y lo beso con todo el amor que sentia por él.

-Yo tambien, mi amor- dijo y justo en ese momento sonó el telefono de Edward -Maldicion- masculló.

-Contesta, bebé- susurró, ya no tenia porque sentir celos, ahora él le pertenecia.

-Esta bien- Edward puso en manos libres el telefono y contestó -¿Hola?

- _¡Eddie!-_ gritó Jessica, con voz chillona - _¡Ven!, te estoy esperando, cariño._

No me llames asi, Jessica- masculló -No iré, estoy ocupado- Bella sonrió como una bobalicona enamorada.

- _¿Que?-_ espetó la rubia - _¿Como que no vendras?_

Ya oiste, hasta luego- cortó la llamada y abrazó a Bella con los dos brazos otra vez -Vamos adentro, bebe, nos congelaremos aqui.

Edward no dejó a Bella en el suelo, caminó con ella hasta el sillon, donde se sentó con ella en su regazo y se tapo a los dos con una manta que reposaba en el respaldo del comodo sillon. Edward pusó una pelicula que Bella eligió, de _Netflix_ y se acurrucaron a verla juntos.

A Bella ningun otro plan le parecia mejor que eso, amaba estar asi con el, lo habia anhelado desde muchisimo tiempo atras.

-Te amo demasiado, Nene- suspiró y levantó la cabeza hacia los orbes de Edward que la miraban con un brillo de amor -De verdad lo hago.

-Yo tambien te amo, Bebé, siempre lo hice.

Edward agachó la cabeza para darle un beso mucho mas profundo que el anterior, pasando la lengua por su labio inferior, pidiendo permiso, el cual Bella le dió.

-Edward- susurró una vez que se habian separado -Hazme el amor.

Edward la miró con una emocion y amor que dejo con las piernas de flan a la castaña.

-¿Estas segura?- ella asintió.

-Debes saber algo antes- le advirtió y cerro los ojos -Soy... yo soy virgen- Bella tartamudeó y esperó a que Edward la alejase de su lado y le dijera que ya no queria hacerle el amor, pero ese momento nunca llegó y abrio los ojos, Edward la miraba sonriendo.

-Lo se, mi amor- le acarició la mejilla -Sere cuidadoso lo prometo.

-Lo se- fue lo unico que dijo, Edward la tomó en brazos y la llevo hasta a su habitacion.

La ropa fue sobrando, al tiempo que era esparcida por toda la habitacion. Edward estimuló a Bella mucho,tanto que ella se creia morir del placer.

Ella era tan hermosa, era un pequeño angel, su pequeño angel.

Con sus cabellos extendidos por toda la cama en forma de avanico, las mejillas sonrojadas, los labios hinchados y rojos, y los ojos brillantes, ella lucia hermosa.

Edward se posicionó en la entrada de ella, fue dulce, tierno; hasta que llegó a la prueba de inocencia de Isabella.

-Tranquila, bebe, esto dolera un poco- dijo y rompió la barrera, deslizandose con lentitud.

Unas lagrimas solitarias se deslizaron por las mejillas de ella, el dolor era fuerte, horriblemente fuerte.

-Te amo, mi bebé- le susurró mientras le besaba la cara con dulzura, haciendole olvidar el dolor.

Bella se meció, cuando dejó de doler, y siguierln hasta que llegaron al pinaculo del placer juntos.

-Duerme, cariño mio- Edward posicionó a Isabella sobre el, pasando las piernas de ella por su cintura, en su pecho -Mañana pasaremos por tu casa, asi buscas ropa y tu mochila para el instituto, no te preocupes por nada.

Y Bella hizo lo que le dijo, sabiendose dueña de Edward, ya no tenia de que preocuparse.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintieron plenos y dichoso, uno en los brazos del otro.

/.T./

 _ **Gracias a todas/os por leer, es mi primer One-shot, ojala les gusté.**_

 _ **Planeo continuarlo, con la reaccion de Victoria, Tanya, Lauren y Jessica al enterarse que Bella y Edward son pareja.**_

 _ **Diganme si quieren que lo continue.**_

 _ **No leemos en the wedding planner girlfriend :) 3**_


End file.
